confused
by the answer is 42
Summary: crossover with inuyasha. well i cant think of a summary right now. but what dose a kitkat have to do with anything? you will find out, only if you read it. only i know at this moment. M&M I
1. Chapter 1

1**_This is my first fanfic don't hurt me if it sucks. _**

And if you don't know 42 is the answer to life the universe and everything

disclaimer: I don't own Crescent Moon

Confused

chapter 1

Mahiru was thinking. Thinking about Mitsuru. About what had happened that morrning.

_**Flashback**_

_**Mitsuru came stomping down the stairs. His hair was all messy and sticking up at odd angles. He had on his don't-mess-with-me-or-you'll-be-seeing-hell-soon face. **_

"_**Morning Mitsuru." Mahiru said.**_

"_**What is it?" he asked**_

"_**Well nothing I just said good morrning. That's all I wasn't asking any thing."**_

"_**Shut up."**_

"**_Oh_**,"**_Nozomu said in a mocking voice, "did little Mitsuru have a bad dream?"_**

"**_I SAID SHUT THE HELL UP!"_** **_he yelled. Then he stormed out of the of the Moonshine saying "I'm going for a walk."_**

"**_What was that about?"_** **_Mahiru asked._**

"_**Don't know," Akira said**_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

' _I wonder why he was so mad. He didn't look good either' _she thought.

"Mahiru. Mahiru. MAHIRU!" her friend yelled.

Mahiru looked around "what, what's going on?"

"Man you're so spacie to day." she said exasperatedly

"Yeah,"she said,"I was just thinking"

"Well you must have been thinking pretty hard. What were you thinking about anyway?"

"Oh nothing,"she said. Then she felt something collied with her and she fell on her butt.

_**WITH MITSURU**_

'**_Oh god help me,'_**Mitsuru thought. He had had another dream about Mahiru and couldn't get his mind off her. **_' And to top it all off I have to go fetch her from school.' _**he thought,'**_oh joy.'_**

He hadn't been paying attention to where he was going so he hadn't noticed that he was already at Mahiru's school. Then he bumped into someone and knocked them down

"OW," Mahiru said. Then looked up to see a startled looking Mitsuru."Mitsuru?"she asked

"Hn?" Mitsuru said looking down."I came to pick you up." He said.

"Who's this," her friend asked.

"Oh this is Mitsuru." Mahiru said.

"Come on," Mitsuru said, "let's go."

"Okay." Mahiru said,"By see you later. She said to her friend.

Mitsuru took her arm and pulled her up. Then walked away still holding her arm.When they got to the end of the alley where no one could see them. Mitsuru pulled her close and went up so fast they went a little over the tallest building.

"AAAAAAHHHH!"

"SHUT UP!" Mitsuru yelled and held her tighter.

Mihiru turned in his arms to look at him then she put her hand on his forehead.

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked pulling her hand off him gently.

"Checking to see if you're sick" she said,"you've been acting weird all day." she said because he raised his eyebrows.

"Okay," he said then looked down, "think we're here" he said and landed.

Okay I know it sucks but be nice please. I only just started on it so don't kill me.

AAAAAAAHHHHHH! I said don't kill me. Really sorry if sucks can't help it.

R&R and be nice please. And I'm sorry but its not finished yet more chapters up ahead. So sorry for the torturer


	2. Chapter 2

1(42)She sucked it up with a vacuum. She suck it up with a vacuum. Yeh, yeh, yeh

(evil)what?

(42)Mom sucked up the wasp with a vacuum cleaner, hahahahahahahahahaha

(Evil) No she's gone crazy that's my job, put your socks back on.

(42) No, Never!

(Evil) should we start the story now?

(42) Yes I think we should. Evil is helping me write this story, so don't be surprised. She is the ruler of all evil. So u better read her story and review or feel my wrath, which the story is never updating unless u review it. If not f u all, damn u, damn u all .that's my line(not the fuck part)

(Evil) do as she says. If u want my line its I'm a fucking flying butterfly with no wings. Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha.

(42)Lets go start now. Before she gets crazier.

(Evil) I will say the disclaimer. Disclaimer: we do not own crescent moon peoples and stuff we only own the books. Sadly. I am not smart nor do we own inuyasha only the books and movies and plushies. No touchy my plushy .Oh the plushieness

**Confused.**

**Chapter 2**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

They landed on the roof top. Then after landing Mitsuru and Mahiru walked into the Moonshine and were greeted by a very happy Akira (isn't he always?)"Come on, Mahiru, some ones waiting for you."

"Who?" she asked.

"Donno," He replied, " But she's got some one in a hat with her. And he kinda smells like a dog."

'_okay'_ she thought, '_a dog huh?'_

She started walking toward the stairs. When she got there she could hear some one arguing. She looked behind her. Nope Mitsuru was right behind her. The arguing was coming from down stairs. It kinda sounded like... like... Kagome! Kagome was there? Why and who was she arguing with?

"PUT YOUR HAT BACK ON!" that was Kagome

"NO!" It sounded like a boy's voce. And what hat? Was that the person that Akira said smelled like a dog? She walked down the stairs only to find Kagome arguing with a boy of about 19.

"Kagome,"she said ,"what are you doing here?"

"I came to see where you live," she answered. Then Mahiru noticed the boy she had just been fuming at.'_That must be why' _she thought '_she doesn't want any one to see his ears._ _If I were her I wouldn't want anyone to see his ears either!'_It was true because sitting almost right on top of his head were two white dog ears.(inuyasha dudes, oh yeah!)

'_Oh shit' _Kagome thought as she saw Mahiru staring at Inuyasha's ears '_why did he have to come anyway? He doesn't need to go everywhere with me. I mean come on Naraku's not gonna be waiting around the corner here. And now look someone now knows he's a demon. Oh shit!'_ Then Mahiru started walking towards Inuyasha(she wanted to touch his ears. Wouldn't you?)"WHAT THE HELL!"Mitsuru said when he saw the dog boy..

"Inuyasha this is why you keep your hat on AT ALL TIMES IN MY WORLD! YOU BAKA," Kagome screamed in his ear, but she had to lean so far up that she fell because something bumped into her. And Inuyasha didn't notice the whole time because he was searching his pockets for something.

"Where's my kit-kat?"

"What," Kagome said from the floor "you didn't even notice that I fell you baka! And your not allowed to eat chocolate dog boy!"

"What is it," Akira said coming out of the kitchen.

There was an awkward silence in which two people were red faced. Kagome and Mahiru.

"I think I need to explain some things," they both said at the same time "you first ,"they both said again"okay," and again, same time. They burst out laughing they walked into a room to explain things.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**2 HOURS LATER.**

They came out of the living room to find Inuyasha and Mitsuru fighting (can't they all just get along?) Over what sounded like a kit-kat

"Yes you did, you did steel my kit-kat!"

"No," Mitsuru said, " I did not steel your frikken kit-kat"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Okay did you like it if so review like hell and never stop because I have a bet with my friend for 20 dollars might I add that I can get more reviews so I acualy need the money 1. Cuss I don't have the money and I need u to help me get it by reviewing and 2. I need the money for another bet that lost and now I'm in debt. So review people you gotta review please I need the money.

Don't be afraid REVIEW NOW, ITS NOT GONNA HURT 'CHU! And if you review then I'll give you spoilers to the chapter after next so review, review, review! Kay? Till next time Ta-Ta for now. Oh and by the way I ended it there because well I don't really know hahahaha okay Ta-Ta for now for real this time no not really fudge is good! Okay bye for real. Till next time oh and thanks for the suggestion for separating the thing-m-gigger with : **0o0o0o0o0 **I was gonna use **XxXxX **But decided not to


End file.
